camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:HaleTheKing
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Eternal Sterek page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Brocky292 (talk) 13:07, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey :3 Hey i see your still on making a few edits and i can't seem to fall asleep so would you wanna maybe RP? If your just getting off thats fine just thought ide ask c: Posted There you go i posted :3 OMG Hey Miggy, nice to see you back :D you undercover or something? *tackle hugs to the max* OMG MIIIIIIIIGSSSSSSSS YOU'RE BACK YAAAAAY *hugs* It's definitely been a while :') so many people I know are coming back I'm so happy and yes we should talk on chat soon roleplaying a monster Hey Migs :) Demi and I would like someone to help us rp a monster in our rp forum >.< do you think you could do that? If not, do you know anyone who can? Thanks ~ Oh wow So proud that you finished, yet so guilty for not being able to help as much as I thought I would OTL xD Thanks for the hard work! No need to contact others. I'll delete the pages myself :) Thanks so much for all your help so far, Miggy! Happy New Year to you and your family! <3 Brian Hi Miggy, I've just seen your page for Brian. At first we thought he wasn't claimed (and as RB your characters do still need to be claimed), but then figured out that he's basically the claim you submitted for Harrison Rockfeller a while ago. Please do notify admins of changes to claims in future, or resubmit the claim, as otherwise this could leave the claims system open to abuse. I'll allow the name change, but please do make the page/character to the letter next time to avoid any confusion. If this happens in future, I may be forced to delete the page or put it on lock down, as newer users would also be held to this standard. So this is a warning.Thanks very much :) PS: We will talk TW models sometime :D RE: Brian Actually I did check up on you. Unfortunately, I am not privy to your conversations with Demi and she has not notified the admin team. I was doing my job as RB by giving you a friendly warning that you might want to communicate any changes, as it IS my job to keep the parity of the wiki and ensure that things are being communicated. I do appreciate that you feel like I was snooping, but I happened to see it while scrolling activity, and I checked with another RB to ensure that I was being fair and to help me check up on things. I do know '''that it is just a resurrection, but at first there was some confusion, which is '''why '''I gave you a heads-up. I would appreciate it if you actually read my post and thought before sending an angry IM to me or discussed it in PM. I did all fact-checking possible, but again it's unreasonable to expect me to instantly know that you would have asked Demi. (Her having been semi-active/occassionally off due to college, and I don't trawl talk pages.) Yes you didn't do anything wrong which is why I took no action, and just let you know that you could have articulated it better. As a public forum, we just have to be clear about what we're doing/back it up. And yes, this applies to me too. (why I am saying explicity and factually, why I did/thought things.) Perhaps you could have put a note on the edit or something to inform people that you had asked Demi for permission and it was being done. As I said earlier, I am not privy to all your conversations with her and I am not a mindreader. Different timezones etc lead to a lack of communication and for that I merely asked that you make sure everybody knew about any changes :) I wasn't threatening you but doing my actual job, which as I said earlier, is ensuring that things are being done smoothly and fairly. So I don't appreciate you going off like that, when essentially all I said was "I didn't know this was being done. In future people might not understand''' (new users would definitely be pulled up if anything similar happened), so please just make sure everyone knows." It's not a big deal, but it's something that did cause confusion, all because 'you could have made a small edit to inform people. ' The one you put on his page could've been put in the edit summary when you originally edited :) I wasn't making a personal attack, just giving you a heads-up on what was going on, so that we can avoid any misunderstandings in the future. I probably could have worded it better, but I didn't do anything unreasonable or wrong when I was trying to do you a favour. RE I'm not going to write a 500 paragraphs. I want to say I'm sorry. I meant to say that it's best to put a small notice in edits in the future, and got out of hand. Yes, I was harsh and said some shitty things. Likewise, we've argued in the past. (including the previous chat debarcle) Can we just put this behind like we did last time and work together? I'm swallowing my pride and asking your help/forgiveness. I do come across as harsh at times, but I did just want to make sure everything was above board. Now we both know where we are, there's no problem. So yeah, I pass the gauntlet to you. PS: Deleted our arguments on my page for a fresh start. Would do on yours but obviously that;s your space. Opium Help Hey, So I was wondering if you could get back to me on what I can do to help with the Wikia :) OculusOpium (talk) 01:08, December 31, 2015 (UTC) twinnie sweetheart happy new year's eve <3.. i'm so proud of you for getting rb and making a strong comeback. i miss you! party hard~ Coda Hi also could you code my character page for me? I was attemping and doing okay until everything kinda fell apart...I know your busy but let me know as soon as possible. Thanks! OculusOpium (talk) 01:27, January 1, 2016 (UTC) honestly I honestly dont know what to say here... I cant tell you how great you were last year cause then it would be an essay.. and I cant even tell you how much I regard you as a friend ...so let me just keep it short and simple.. I hope 2016 bring you so much joy.. as much as 2015 did 27c801ad7425ee87f4aae15c090e89d9_bp.jpg|link=template:2016 Thanks~ Hye, just wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for me on this wikia so far! I appreciate all the guidance and tips you have provided for me sense ive joined! *massive hug* Yeah I get what you mean xD HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU TOO MINTSTEREK *tackle hugs to the max*I'm definitely sure we'll be friends for a long, long time :D I'm flattered by what you said like awwwwwwwwwww migs >-< school just started so like..... blegh. I'm probably semi active now so like :c but I'll do my best to visit whenever I can. Message me on fb or messenger! I'll be able to respond to messages there :)) I love you too migs, have a good, spectacular, awesome 2016 mkay? CHAT SON!!!! Oh btw im still on chat its just my phone refreshes chat when I switch tabs so still pm or talk me im still on just me phone makes it look like im inactive.